Turner
by May a Chance
Summary: There's the usual scents of hormonal teens, the young alpha, a banshee and teachers. What isn't such a usual scent is that of a freshly turned wolf whose heavy breaths stink up the air.


Needless to say, Brett was confused. Of course, that wasn't saying much as Brett had spent the most recent years of his life in a constant state of confusion. First there had been the elderly woman taking a lovely stroll through the park on the full moon night, then there had been glowing red eyes, fangs and some form of dog. All of which had been closely followed by a bite mark on his side which had mysteriously healed the next and then came the worst of the lot, yet another full moon. Brett was quite glad he couldn't remember it but he did know one thing- he would have killed if not for his Alpha.

It had been Satomi-san who had gently explained over a cup of tea the following day. Of course, like any sane person, Brett had thought that the aging Japanese woman was insane- until she pulled out the glowing red eyes, fangs and the like. Then the promise of control, such a delighting idea as Brett came to realize that he had no way to not turn into a homicidal murdering werewolf whenever his pulse began to raise. Which happened a lot. After all, Brett was an active boy engaged in a half dozen different sports at his school, Devenford Prep. Brett adored school.

Devenford Prep was situated just outside town in a large brick building of two stories. Behind the large building were dormitories for the students who attended Devenford as boarders, Brett included. Each dormitory house was meant for around fifteen students of ages fourteen to eighteen. Each student had one or two roommates depending on how the numbers worked out that year. Each house had a house parent who was in charge of looking out for them while they were 'home' and each student in charge of their own area. Brett's own area consisted of lacrosse posters, namely the San Francisco Dragons, a team which never should have been pulled from the MLL.

But back to the sports. Lacrosse training went year round at Devenford, along with the slightly less intense rugby and soccer. Both of which Brett joined in hopes of becoming even stronger. Then there were also the basketball team, the football team and the swimming team. All of which Brett joined with delight. Needless to say, he had little free time when juggling all the sports. And because of the ridiculous number of sports he played, Brett found it quite difficult to keep his pulse down all the time. Four out of his six sports could be quite violent in a good game, something that Brett was guaranteed to become involved in no matter what he did.

Satomi-san told him breathing exercises would help and Brett learned control with an anchor, his lacrosse team and coach.

Or at least most of his lacrosse team. In his junior year, a new boy had joined the lacrosse team who was simply _too good_. He was a freaking cheetah-man (werecheetah?) on the field who had never-ending stamina, perfect aim and amazing goalie skills! Needless to say, Brett hated Liam _beeping_ Dunbar. The cocky boy's temper certainly didn't help the situation, either. Liam had some serious anger issues that he simply didn't have control over. He was like a newly bitten werewolf without the supernatural side! Heck, if Liam were a werewolf, he'd be turning every three freaking seconds and probably end up thrown from his pack over the constant turning. And it drove Brett mad.

On the morning of the first scrimmage of the year, Brett woke up feeling great. His team had been practicing non-stop for months, Liam had been kicked out of Devenford Prep and life was good. No, great. The team they would be playing was Beacon Hills High. The team was well-known for the rumours of the captain who turned into a wild animal and played with broken limbs, legs in particular, along with one of the worst cases of asthma in the entirety of Beacon Hills County. Yet what really made Brett grin was Liam. The punk had destroyed Coach's car and now he would pay during the game. He never should have gone to Beacon Hills! But Liam never had been that bright.

It was as he was hopping off the bus that Brett sensed, smelt, something drastically different about the school he was now at. While accustomed to the scents of a lot of hormonal humans, four werewolves that were always there, one who hung around, some sort of lizard and a banshee, Brett was confused at the scents that insulted him this time. Hormonal teenagers, though that was no different from Devenford. One of the previous four wolves only stronger now still remained. Probably Scott McCall. Word in the packs was he was a True Alpha. There was also a freshly turned beta, something that didn't bother Brett in the slightest. No snake thing, one some-times around werewolf and a banshee. Curious.

"Brett!" An angry voice called and the newly turned wolf was quickly approaching. Brett turned his head to the sound of the voice, surprised to find Liam Dunbar storming over to him, his loser friend close behind. Said friend looked pretty annoyed at being dragged into a potentially disastrous conversation.

Were silver a possible colour for a werewolf's eyes, Liam's eyes would be glowing and his body fully transformed. The new beta was Liam Dunbar. Everything was about to end badly.


End file.
